


Desolation

by MoonFlower21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, klance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFlower21/pseuds/MoonFlower21





	Desolation

          **Lance**                                                                                                                                                                                

**Keith**

Inside my mind is a wall.

Built to keep others out,

To protect myself

From prying eyes

That judge and scold.

You built a wall.

Tall, sturdy, and ominous.

Most people,

Too intimidated,

Don't even try to climb.

Are you one,

Who can brave the feat

And try to climb,

Or will you find yourself winded,

Only a quarter way up?

I will try.

But sometimes I wonder,

If your wall

Is meant to keep out,

Or to keep in.

Occasionally,

My wall would shake

And split under your weight,

But I was never sure if it began on your side,

Or from within.

Yes, your wall is difficult to climb,

But when the doors

Are being broken

From the inside out,

Their height soon won’t matter.

When the bricked over doors

Finally swing open,

Crying out from the effort,

And you cross with hesitant steps,

What will you expect to find?

Maybe a castle so luxurious,

I will wonder why

It was guarded by a single wall?

Did you think I would be disappointed

By what I might find?

Yes, _I_ did.

By the empty home

That has housed no one for years,

Covered in gnarled and twisted

Ivy that burns the skin.

Unkept for years,

Your plant has claimed

Every surface for itself.

Its roots embedded so deep in your stone

That it may never come free.

And those who once

Lived in my home,

Fled so they too,

Wouldn't become prisoner

Of the stinging ivy.

I know,

Deep in the cellar

Of your long-abandoned home,

A small flower grows bent,

Bowed, and barely standing.

My colors muted,

Torn between

Desperately seeking the sun,

And hiding

From your harsh light.

Wanting something more

Than what you know,

But scared,

Of what lies beyond

The embrace of the ivy.

I wait.

Petals graying

More and more

With every passing day,

I will wait.

Wait to finally be

Suffocated in your prison?

Colorless and broken,

Like you have wanted

So many times?

 

No. I wait for

Someone to return.

To rip the ivy from my home,

Not caring about the burn

And break down my walls.

 _I_ will push away the rubble,

So you can

Bathe in the light,

You have been denied

For so long.

Now, away from prying eyes,

Slathering cement into the ugly crevices,

My shaking hands pressing

Into the too-deep cracks,

That I can never quite fill.

My chest heaving

And breath ragged,

You pause

At the sound of my voice,

Calling out for you.

Through my cracks,

I see you're worried eyes,

Screaming,

Reaching out,

But I give nothing in return.

The rough stone wall

Surrounding you,

Starts to split

before my eyes,

And I feel my heart sink.

Your frantic hands pull

At my cracking surface,

My breath torn

From my chest

When the panic sets in.

Not again, Not again!

I'm screaming,

As you run away.

It's all you have left.

All that keeps you safe.

 

...Could your heart truly be

My weak flower’s demise,

Or will you be what helps me grow?

Can it truly be as bad, as it is

In those memories I have buried deep?

Surely someone

So beautiful,

Can't be hurt

As badley

As everyone says.

Inside my broken down house

That dreams of being a home,

Surrounded by stinging, vicious ivy,

A ring of wilting petals,

Reach desperately for the light.

The wall is still standing.

My arms shake from effort,

Palms scraped raw

From where they lie

Against the ragged rock.

This is the wall I built

And have cared for,

For so long,

I can't let it break again.

I won't let it.

My chest may heave from broken,

Exhausted sobs, But it's still standing.

It's all you have left, all that keeps you safe.

But remember I was protecting you too

And I will always love you.


End file.
